neopetsfandomcom-20200223-history
Daily Puzzle
The Daily Puzzle was added to the main page in the redesign that was rolled out around May 2007 (Y9). There's a new question posted each day. Pick the right answer and win neopoints. Some Answers Month of Gathering * 11: Masila, the Mistress of the Double-cross, wears a stolen brooch with purple and green jewels. * 8: Edmund is the name of Sophie's father, who fell prey to Mr. Krawley's potion. * 7: A Pteri named Gif'n and Milo, the Chomby are credited with inventing Tyrannian Mini Golf. * 6: Grundos are the Neopian species that work the catapults in Snow Wars II. * 1: The Darkest Faerie is depicted by the mysterious statue in the Maraquan Ruins. (See the statue.) Month of Hiding * 31: The Little Nippers Shopkeeper is holding his crutch. * 30: There are five dice in Dice-A-Roo. * 29: Kanrik is a Gelert. * 20: Which of the following fruits is NOT seen on the roof of Fruits of Brightvale? Shishkafruit * 17: How many ships can be seen sailing in Altador’s harbour? Three * 15: What colour is the scarf worn by the Eyrie shopkeeper at the Slushie Shop? Purple * 10: Aisha and Wocky are the two Neopet species that can be seen dancing in the Gypsy Camp. * 8: You are most likely to find a Blibble in the Neopian Land of Krawk Island. * 7: A Tyrannian Peophin’s mane is Dark Red. * 4: The Purple Sapphire is the gem with a value of 6 points in Gwyl's Great Escape. * 3: The Peo is the petpet species known for its temper tantrums. * 2: The Lost Desert is represented on a tile in Kou-Jong. Month of Swimming * 31: The lab ray Scorchio is Yellow. * 29: Which of the following Petpets was given out to supporters of Maraqua after the Curse of Maraqua plot? Marafin. * 28: Rorru is the Kougra on Mystery Island who gives out haikus. * 24: The Filet of Beef main course at kelp (the Maraquan restaraunt) costs 33,000. * 22 Cloud Muffin is not a muffin used in the Battledome. * The Haunted Woods team won the "prize" for having the most unattractive uniform in the Y8 Yooyuball tournament. * Commander Gormos was sent by Dr. Sloth to get rid of Gorix and Cylara. - 18th day of Swimming, Y9. * Reginald is Sophie's "other brother - 17th day of Swimming, Y9 * 16: Florg's favorite petpets to eat are Hasee and Kadoatie. * 14: Cork is NOT a type of ball featured in Tyrannian Mini Golf * 13th day of Swimming: The Golden Butter Knife was found in Neopia’s northern regions. * 11th day in the Month of Swimming: a Hydruplit has 3 heads * July 9, 2007: the answer is "a pink Kacheek" (see Whack-A-Ghost) * July (Month of Swimming) 8, 2007: Psellia Related * characters * Game hints * petpets References * NeoDex has a more complete list of answers to the Daily Puzzle Category:Activity